


Salt and Sand

by starryeyedboxes



Category: Jackiplier - Fandom, Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/pseuds/starryeyedboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves his new home in California. He really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This was a request from tumblr user coneperson!  
> So my tumblr is starryeyedboxes in case you all don't already follow me on there hehe

A young man known by the name of Jack sat at the edge of a short wooden pier, glancing down at his reflection. He slightly kicked the water and watched the image of himself ripple wildly from the disruption. The Irishman was very much new to sunny California but he definitely fell in love with the sandy beaches and calling of those pretty seagulls overhead. His family had decided to move out to the States and while he was of age to live on his own, he definitely didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to live out here, so he followed his parents.  
Leaning back on his palms, he looked up at the crisp blue sky and took in a strong whiff of the sea, the particular scent filling his lungs eagerly. It was definitely lovely out here and he was ever so glad that he chose to move instead of staying back home in Ireland.  
“Hey, Jackaboy!” A deep voice called from behind him. It was a precious tone that Jack knew all too well and completely adored. Tilting his head slightly to gain a better view of his surroundings, he saw his raven-haired best friend strutting down the small pier barefoot, his red flannel tossed over his right shoulder. The Irishman’s breath hitched slightly as he watched the man stride closer, his body illuminated by the bright SoCal sun. “Whatcha doin’?”  
Jack moved over to make room. “Hey, Mark,” he greeted with a happy smile. “Just hangin’ out. Me parents are out at the store and I thought it would be cool to just relax out here.”  
Mark stuck his feet in the water as well, and leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands. The younger one noticed the American’s strong physique underneath the plain black t-shirt he was wearing and felt a strong blush creep up on his cheeks. Turning away slightly, he caught sight of a flock of seagulls flying off in the distance.  
“You know,” his best friend began as he followed Jack’s gaze and followed the birds with his eyes. “It’s pretty out here. I’m glad you moved here. It doesn’t take me long at all to walk to your house so that lets me bug the shit out of you whenever I want.” He nudged the new Californian and laughed, his eyes shutting slightly. Jack chuckled and felt his smile widen.  
“I guess. Too bad you’re never much of a bother for your little plan to work.” The two friends smiled at each other thoughtfully and continued to look out onto the horizon.  
The young Irishman had been out here for a few months now. His parents had bought a private little beach that was not available to the public and while it was a small, little dainty house behind the sand, Jack loved it completely. What made his move out here even better was the fact that he ran into Mark a few feet from his street. He was riding the beach cruiser he had just bought to help travel the busy streets and actually found the American sitting down at a bench on his phone.  
It was slightly embarrassing, but Jack was so caught up in how beautiful the man simply was that he crashed his bike into a lightpost and was sent flying to the cement. The raven-haired man immediately went to his aid and they ended up talking for hours in that spot. Ever since then, Mark and Jack grew so close that it was hard to imagine there was actually a time without the other. However, the young brunette soon developed a crush on the pure soul and often found himself restraining his affection in fear he would scare off his only friend out here in California.  
The sounds of the seagulls cawing was somewhat soothing despite their high tones. Jack looked over at Mark and grinned devilishly. “Hey, wanna go for a swim?”  
“Huh? I’m not dressed to swim- wait!”  
The sound of a loud splash filled the air as the American was pushed into the ocean water fully clothed. When he surfaced, the only thing he could hear was Jack’s hysterical laughter as he rolled around on the pier clutching his sides. The wood was already damp from the slight waves lapping it in their little cove, but he didn’t care. He simply couldn’t contain his laughter as he caught a glimpse through his right eye of Mark throwing his wet glasses back onto the pier.  
“Ye look like a mess!” Jack wailed through fits of humored laughter.  
“Alright,” Mark yelled as he used his strong arms to pull his torso out of the water. The younger of the two expected his best friend to simply come back onto the pier but he screamed when the American began pulling him into the water.  
“No! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” His Irish accent was thick as he struggled to grip onto the wooden beams, still laughing thoroughly. “Ye bastard, I’m sorry! Forgive me!” But his attempts were in vain as his desperate fingertips slipped from their hold and he felt the water engulf him.  
Jack opened his eyes underwater, the sea salt slightly irritating his eyes. The water was pretty cold considering it was still early in the day, but he held his breath as he looked around. He knew if he resurfaced, Mark would surely push him back under. He needed to gain the upperhand. But a figure immediately popped in front of his face and he accidentally let out some air, the bubbles floating madly the surface. Jack quickly shut his mouth so he could still stay underwater, and he glared as his best friend who simply gave him a playful look.  
The Irishman immediately pushed his way towards Mark but the water slowed him down as the American pushed himself towards the left, dodging Jack’s attempt to grab him easily. Running out of air, the blue-eyed man kicked towards the surface, immediately taking in the fresh air as he emerged, his eyes slightly stinging from the salt.  
A few moments later, Mark surfaced and wiped the water away from his face as he took his own helping of oxygen. The two looked at each other after they caught their breaths but the American was the first to let out a zesty laugh when he saw Jack’s apathetic look. As they floated in the water, Mark finally stopped laughing long enough to speak.  
“Well, hey, you started it,” he noted with much amusement. “You didn’t think you’d get away with it, did you?” But his miniature speech was cut short as a wave of salt water slapped his face, sending chills down his spine. The water was still freezing after all. The half-Korean glared at his best friend mischievously. “Did you just splash me, Sean McLoughlin?”  
Jack quickly dove under water again, his feet kicking as hard as they could. He needed the speed and it wasn’t long before he grabbed Mark and pulled him under once more. The two sank slowly as the Irishman swam downwards, fighting back a playful smile. When he finally let the American go, he was surprised to see he didn’t kick upwards to surface. In fact, Jack’s wild blue eyes stared in astonishment as Mark actually swam towards him as they floated around in the freezing water. A few confusing seconds passed and the new Californian expected his friend to play another prank, but he wasn’t prepared for actually happened.  
Mark quickly placed both hands on each of his pale cheeks and pulled him for a strong kiss. It was a weird sensation considering that they were in fact surrounded by salt water, but Jack’s eyes closed slowly, still enjoying the sensation nonetheless. It really wasn’t registering in his mind what was actually happening as they drifted around slightly due to the unwavering tide.  
While the kiss felt like minutes, it had truly only been seconds. Finally realizing they both needed oxygen, the duo kicked madly towards the surface for the second time, gasping panting when the sun hit their faces again. When Jack was finally able to focus long enough to hear the water hitting the shore, he looked at his companion with an astonished expression. He waited for Mark to catch his breath as well and smiled when their gazes connected.  
“What was that about?” Jack questioned deliberately. He tried to wipe off the gleaming smile on his face but it just wouldn’t leave while they climbed back onto the pier, their clothes dripping water everywhere.  
“I couldn’t help it,” the beautiful man smiled, a small shade of pink highlighting his cheeks. “Hope you didn’t mind.” The Irishman felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders as his best friend nuzzled his nose into his cheek slightly, water from his hair dripping onto his already wet skin. “Your little antics drive me mad sometimes.”  
Jack turned around while still in his hold and gave a sly look, a handsome smirk revealing itself. “You cheeky bastard. Have you had a thing for me this whole time?”  
“Well of course, you fuckin’ dork,” Mark chuckled as they began their walk down the pier towards Jack’s house. He figured it was time to wash off and change their clothes considering he began shivering from the wind on his drenched clothes. “I can’t believe you couldn’t tell from day one.”  
The young brunette shook his head slightly, leaning his body marginally closer to the American’s strong body. “Well, I mean, I didn’t know you thought of me as anything but a fuckin’ idiot. I mean we met because I ran into a damn pole.”  
He felt his companion’s body shake with an amused laugh. They reached the end of the pier and stepped onto the white sand, their wet clothes picking up every grain along the way. Jack silently cursed as he thought of how hard it would be to get the sand off of his wet clothes.  
“I knew you were staring at me, you doof,” Mark spoke, his mouth close to the Irishman’s ear. Shivers went down his spine immediately and he knew it wasn’t from how cold he was. “It was adorable.”  
Embarrassed, Jack pushed the man wrapped around him harshly, his eyes ablaze with bashfulness. He panicked when he heard Mark hit the ground, sand flying up around him. “Oh, God,” the younger of the two yelled as he saw the sand cling to every damp spot on the American’s lovely body. He was practically covered in head to toe, and Jack had to stifle a laugh as he took off down the strip of sand in a mad dash towards his house. He could hear the slight panting from behind him as Mark scrambled to his feet and began kicking up sand as he gave chase.  
“Mark, I’m sorry!” Jack called as he pushed hard, his lungs wanting to collapse from running so hard while snickering dramatically. Sand flew around the both of them as they ran hectically down the beach, shrieks and laughter filling the crisp southern California air.


End file.
